Angels Among Us
by Anaxandra
Summary: Nine years after "Until Angels Close My Eyes", Leah Lewis-Hall receives a letter from someone she never thought she'd hear from again. With the help of one family, Leah Lewis-Hall learns more about life and faith as well as more about herself.
1. The Letter

Angels Are Among Us

Chapter One: The Letter

Leah Lewis-Hall stared in surprise at the name written on the plain white envelope, _Charity Longacre_. Her hands shook with slight anticipation as she turned the envelope over and pulled out the letter. After taking a deep breath, she unfolded the paper and read to herself: 

_Dearest Leah,_

__

_How strange it feels to be writing you again, my dear friend. I have missed you more than I can possibly say in a letter. I knew that when you and Ethan separated you would not want much contact with me or my Amish world. _

__

_But, after nine years of silence, I must break my promise to Ethan in order to do something I had hoped I could do for a long time. I am excited to announce that my beloved Jonah finished his 'fling' and was baptized almost three years ago. Now, that he has officially rejoined the church, we are engaged to be married! I am writing to you with the hope that you will come to Nappanee to attend the wedding on June 23rd at 3 o'clock._

__

_I would understand if you chose not to come, but I feel I must ask for you to consider this invitation anyway. Your mother is invited as well due to her great act of kindness in helping Ethan in his time of need. Please think about my request and send me an answer as soon as possible. I look forward to hearing from you even if it is a rejection. You are still in my heart Leah Lewis-Hall and always will be._

_God Bless You,_

_Charity Longacre_

Leah calmly placed the letter on a side table and headed into the kitchen. The room shone like sunshine with its fresh yellow paint and crisp white trim. Her white shoes squeaked over the tiled floor as she relaxed into a chair at the round table in the middle of the room. 

_So_, Leah thought to herself, _Charity is finally getting married, to Jonah Dewberry of all people! He's the one person I could have seen not returning to the Amish ways and joining the world of the English. But, at least he and Charity will have a happy ending. I should go to the wedding, but can I face Ethan again? Can I stand seeing him happily married to an Amish girl? Also, how will he react to how my life has turned out? But, then again, Charity went through alot to invite me and it would only be courteous to accept the invitation._

"I love love _love_ the playground, Daddy!" a young girl's voice echoed through the apartment and interrupted Leah's brooding. 

A man answered with a loving tone, "I know you do, pumpkin....why don't you run and get Mommy and we'll go to McDonald's for dinner? Would you like that?" 

"Yeah! Mommy! Mommy, we're back!" 

Suddenly, a little girl came running into the shiny kitchen and threw herself around Leah's waist. Leah, despite the wave of memories that had crept into her mind from Charity's letter, smiled down at the dark-haired child below her. A pair of laughing gray eyes met Leah's dark ones which softened at the very sight of the young girl's joy. 

The girl pulled from Leah's arms and started hopping around the room, "Mommy, can we go to McDonald's? Huh? Mommy? Can we? Please? Pretty please?" 

"Well...." 

"Puleeze?" the little girl widened her round eyes and stuck her lower lip out in an attempt to look pouty. Leah couldn't help herself, she was just so cute it was impossible to say no to her. 

"Oh, all right." Leah barely had the words out of her mouth when the child squealed and when running into the living room to announce the good news. The young woman followed her daughter and sat on the couch with a grin on her pretty face. 

"She pulled the 'puppy-dog' face, didn't she?" 

Leah turned her head slighty to look at the man who was currently holding the dark-haired little girl in his arms, "You know she did...actually you are probably the one who put her up to it. You knew that I was planning on having meat loaf tonight. But, since you apparently didn't want a home-cooked meal, you decided to coax your _daughter_ into begging for fast food. Am I right, mister?" 

"Well...honey...you know I love you, but you just aren't the best cook...." the man stammered sheepishly. He placed the little girl down and headed towards the couch to sit by Leah. 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Todd, or else you might starve to death," Leah smirked as Todd's face fell at the thought of no food, "And my cooking can't be too bad since Gabbi, who is probably the pickiest eater I have ever known, doesn't complain about it nearly as much as you do." 

"Leah, the only reason she doesn't complain about your cooking is because she loves you and she doesn't want to hurt your feelings." 

"Oh, but you have no problem with making comments about my cooking?" Leah grinned as the 'fake' argument continued on like normal. 

Todd threw up his hands in defeat, "Okay...I know when I'm beat! If you really want to, honey, we can go to McDonald's tomorrow and eat meat loaf tonight." 

Leah blanched and threw a pillow at Todd, "You are the sneakiest doctor I have ever met in my entire life! You know perfectly well that I would not dare disappoint Gabbi by saying she has to have meat loaf over McDonald's." Then a mock pillow fight rang out between Leah, Todd, and Gabbi with the living room being filled with shrieks of laughter and happiness. 

About ten minutes later, Leah managed to catch her breath enough to leave the living room and get her car keys. When she arrived back in the 'pillow fight ring', she found Gabbi and Todd hurriedly picking up cushions and placing them in their previous spots. Shaking her head, she stood in the doorway and watched the duo clean up. 

While Gabbi had obviously inherited Leah's straight dark hair that almost always managed to look neat, she was so obviously her father's child it was almost scary. Todd and Gabbi were so similar from the way they looked to the slightly lazy way they maneuvered about a room. Leah felt her heart swell as she observed the two people she loved most in the world interact with each other. For years she had hoped for a stable family, something she never had during her hectic childhood, and it seemed she was about to get her wish. 

Smiling to herself, Leah toyed with a brilliant diamond ring that glittered on her left ring finger. Finally, after six years of dating and one child together, Todd and her were engaged to be married. She never thought she could love anyone as much as she had loved Ethan, but thankfully she had been wrong. Todd was one of the most giving and kind-hearted people she had ever met. He was dedicated to his job as a pediatrician at the same hospital where Leah was a nurse, but never failed to come home every night to be with his fiance and daughter. Leah knew that Todd's life had been just as hard as hers and keeping a family was his main priority. She thanked God everyday for bringing someone like Todd into her life when she needed him the most...in much the same way he brought Ethan to her. 

_No, Leah! Stop thinking about Ethan! This is not the time...besides you have to keep a straight face or else Todd will think something is wrong. He has had too much going on this year to worry about you too, _Leah internally scolded herself for her loss of control. She forced herself to look at the man and child before her all the while continuing to argue with herself. 

Todd suddenly noticed a slight movement near the doorway and glanced up just in time to see Leah standing, looking at Gabbi and him. He peered into her face, the features so delicate and pretty, and saw traces of a variety of emotions, like longing, fear, and pain, flash across her eyes. Leah was generally a very closed up person when it came to her feelings so he knew something had to be bothering her for her to show even the slightest bit of weakness. 

"Leah? Are you all right, baby?" Todd asked softly, his gray eyes filled with concern. 

"What?" the 26 year old woman snapped her head up in surprise, "What did you say, Todd?" 

The tall blonde frowned slightly, "I asked if you were okay, Leah. You usually aren't so quiet especially with Gabbi around." 

"I know....it's just...." 

"What is it? You can tell me, baby, I promise you that." 

Leah's face showed a small trace of a smile before being replaced by a totally neutral expression, "Okay...come into the kitchen...." 

Todd nodded before turning to his beloved daughter, "Gabbi, why don't you go in your room for a moment?" 

"Why?" the little girl asked curiously. 

"To make sure it's clean or else you won't be able to go to McDonald's," at her father's words, the five year old dashed towards her room in the back of the apartment. 

Leah was seated at the kitchen table by the time Todd entered the room. She was slouched, not like her usual straight position, and staring at a piece of paper on the wooden table. 

"Leah? What happened? Why do you seem so...uncomfortable?" 

"I...it's nothing really bad, Todd. So, don't worry about that. I just got this letter today and.....well....maybe you'd better read it for yourself." the woman handed the single piece of paper and looked down at her hands. Todd stared at his fiance for a brief moment before glancing at the letter which began with _Dearest Leah...._

------------------------------------------- 

So, what do you think of chapter one? Was it too sentimental and sappy? Please let me know so I can improve it! Basically that is a subtle hint for 'Don't forget to review!' I really appreciate feedback and would like some on this story. Thanks bunches to everyone who reads this!! 

--Anaxandra 


	2. Towards The Past

Angels Are Among Us

Chapter Two: Towards the Past

Todd read the letter silently to himself for the next five minutes. Nervous, Leah began pacing around the kitchen trying desperately to get her mind of the contents of the letter. She checked inside the refridgerator to make sure they had enough milk for the next day. She placed the scattered breakfast plates, bowls, and cups inside the dishwasher. She took her black coat off the back of one of the wooden chairs and wrapped its warmth around her. 

As she glanced toward Todd, she noticed his intelligent gray eyes scanning the page with no emotion showing on his face. Leah sighed to herself and strolled over to the doorway joining the kitchen and living room to check on her daughter. The muffled sounds of Gabbi's feet could be slightly heard as the little girl raced about her room, desperately cleaning...or her _version_ of cleaning. The dark-haired woman swiveled around sharply when she heard Todd clear his throat as a signal that he was finished. 

"Well? What do you think?" Leah calmly, she hoped, asked him while trying to avoid showing emotion. Unfortunately for her seeing the concern in Todd's eyes caused her barriers to break down. She threw herself into his strong arms and clung to him with all her strength. 

"Oh, Todd! I...I don't know what to do! Do I go back there? If I do, I know I will be surrounded by all those...memories...it took me so long to get over Ethan...I don't want to go through that pain ever again!" Leah mumbled into her lover's shoulder, "But, how can I refuse Charity's invitation? She also was so much of my life. She helped make me who I am today. How can I not go to what will possibly the happiest day of her life?" 

"Well, first of all, Leah...don't worry about Ethan. I know how hard it was for you years ago, but you also have to remember that you lost him on top of a lot of other things as well." 

She pushed away from Todd and nodded. She remembered full well that time as if it were yesterday. Neil Dutton, probably one of the nicest men she could ever meet, has lost his battle with cancer and then almost as soon as he was gone...Ethan left, going back to his home and family in Nappanee. The pain she had felt the day she dropped him at his farm and drove away never left her mind. She had hoped never to feel sorrow like that ever again. 

"What I mean is...I know how much losing Ethan was for you...God...I don't know if I could have done something like that. But, remember that this was a long time ago and most of those wounds have healed. I'm sure Ethan has changed just as much as you have. You always told me how much you wished that he would find a girl to marry who could appreciate the amazing person they had. Also, you wanted him to raise a big family and be successful." 

"Yes...I know I did...still do, in fact...its just...I don't know if I will be able to see him...with his family and know that I am not a part of his world or life anymore." 

"But, don't you think Ethan will have just as much problems with seeing you after all these years?" 

Leah looked in surprise at Todd. She hadn't thought about that before. No, like always, she was thinking about herself and her feelings rather than someone else's. She never stopped to think that she also had raised a family, however small. Would Ethan have just as much trouble looking at Todd and Gabbi as she would his family? Possibly, but she couldn't be sure. 

"You're right, Todd...as usual. I'm just being silly and inconsiderate. I don't even know why Charity's letter effected me the way it did." 

Todd patted her shoulder, "You aren't being inconsiderate or silly. You had to give up the greatest love you had ever known and something like that can make a mark on people." 

"You mean, the greatest love I had ever known...up till then," Leah responded with a tiny smile on her pretty face. 

"Right...forgot. Up till then. Anyway, you have a right to be a little apprehensive about seeing the Longacres again, but that shouldn't stop you from celebrating with your friend. Don't you think?" 

"Yes, you're right...again. As strange as it will be, I will accept Charity's invitation and make an appearance at the wedding," Leah exclaimed in a confident voice. 

Suddenly, the moment was disrupted by the rapid pounding of little feet descending the steps towards the kitchen. A moment later, Gabbi poked her head into the room and grinned. 

"Mommy? Daddy? Can we go now?" She asked with a hopeful look on her innocent face. 

Leah smiled, "Of course, darling. Let's go!" 

The two females headed towards the front door with Todd behind them. He silently watched them race towards the car with a smile on his face. These were, in his opinion, the two most beautiful women in the world and they were his. It still amazed him that someone with his kind of past would be able to find such a happy life. Leah and Gabbi were everything to him and he couldn't imagine ever losing either of them. 

**************** 

"Okay...three shirts...no, four....five skirts...no make that three...how many shoes should I bring...where is that white sweater...why can't I find my sandals...and where in the world is my black dress?" Todd sighed to himself as he heard Leah mumbling to herself. 

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to the bedroom they shared and almost fell over at what he saw. The usually fairly clean room was a huge junkpile! There were heaps of clothes scattered over the bed and spilling onto the floor. Hangers were thrown in massive piles at random spots, sometimes mixing in with the clothing. And right in the middle of the gigantic mess was Leah buzzing through the piles and glancing towards the large black suitcase situated on the blue comforter. 

"Leah?" Todd spoke up. The young woman jumped up and turned to the door with a look of surprise on her pretty face. She met his eyes and followed them to the mess around the room. Grinning sheepishly, Leah made her way through the clutter while attempting not to fall on her face. 

After about two minutes, she managed to reach the doorway, "Did you need something, honey?" 

"Yeah...." Todd began, "I was going to ask you if you were ready to go...I think I got my answer." 

"Um...well..." Leah stammered with embarrassment. She was usually so neat and orderly that this was a surreal experience. Unfortunately, every since Charity's letter had arrived three weeks earlier, she had been scatterbrained and completely unorganized. Now that the time to leave for Nappanee had finally arrived, she was even more of a basketcase. 

Todd breathed deeply, "Okay, Leah, you sit down on that bed. I'll finish packing your suitcase for you. You need to relax before the big trip." 

Leah nodded slightly and managed to find a clear spot on the comforter. She watched with amazement as Todd poked his way through the clothes and accessories. He quickly evaluated the situation and began organizing the disheveled suitcase. Suddenly, within ten minutes, Todd managed to have her entire suitcase packed up and ready to go, thanks to his patience and her coordination skills. 

The two adults made their way downstairs to the living room where Gabbi was sitting on the couch talking a mile a minute, "And then last week, Bobby Hampton...he's a bad boy...threw paint all over the wall and Ms. Green gave him timeout. He had to sit in the corner for five minutes, Nana! I don't like timeout so I would never ever be bad like Bobby Hampton." 

"Well, I'm very proud of you, Gabbi. I'm sure your mother appreciates that..." Roberta Dutton exclaimed to her granddaughter's announcement. 

"You are definitely right about that, Mom," Leah answered with a giggle, "Especially since she's been put in timeout before, right Gabbi?" 

Gabbi hurriedly glanced at her grandmother, "But that was a long long time ago, Nana! I was a little girl then...but now I'm big so I won't ever be bad again!" 

"Yeah...last month was really long time ago," Todd responded as he joined the group in the living room. Roberta grinned softly at the sight of her almost-son-in-law. He was everything she could ever have imagined for her daughter and more. She was so happy that Leah had found someone who could understand her so well. Todd was an amazing man who cared for Leah more than anything. Plus he was a loving father to Gabbi who was just about the most precious thing to ever grace God's earth, in her opinion. 

"Well, Leah darling, are you ready to go?" Roberta asked her dark-haired daughter who had her hand tightly clinging to the handle of an overstuffed suitcase. 

"I think so, Mom," Leah turned to her daughter, "Gabbi, come give Mommy a hug good-bye!" The little girl jumped into her mother's arms and wrapped herself tightly. Gabbi whined softly in her mommy's ear about leaving her while Leah comforted her baby girl. Eventually, the two pried themselves away from each other and Leah managed to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

Leah, Roberta, and Todd made their way outside towards the car while dragging three suitcases behind them. Gabbi tagged along, curious as always. Five minutes later, the car was packed and ready to go. 

Leah was just about to climb into the driver's seat when she felt herself pulled into someone's arms. She glanced up at Todd and felt her heart squeeze with emotion. His beautiful eyes displayed the concern he could not express in front of Gabbi. Leah felt herself start to go weak at the knees at the very sight of his kind face. She wrapped herself around his body and clung hard. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, baby?" Todd asked his fiancé. 

Leah looked up with her shimmering eyes, "No, Todd. I need to deal with this on my own. But, I promise if I need you for anything, I will let you know." 

"You'd better." 

"Take good care of Gabbi for me." 

"You know I will," Todd watched Leah climb into the car and leaned against the door, "I love you, Leah. Make sure you remember that." He closed the door and scooped Gabbi into his arms. Both of them waved like crazy as Leah and her mom pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. Leah honked the horn three times before taking off into the distance, towards her past. 

------------------------------------------- 

Hey, here is the long-awaited chapter two. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with it. I am sorry it took so long to get out, but I have been extremely busy. Don't forget to review 'cause that helps inspire me to get writing quicker. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get out! 

Thanks to all you reviewers: Iggy, bluetop66, Julie, I_Got_You, Alabama Babe, tool, I LOVE OB, Orlando Bloom, Musicgrl130, Ocean Deep 919, Kay 141, Tiria Lam, elizabeth, jaded96, KrYsTeN sUgA, josiah's gurl, Ashley, Dakota, redlily, siriusforeva, sandy, and Brooke Lyn. 

You guys are the best!!! Keep the reviews coming! 

--Anaxandra 


	3. Friends After All These Years

Angels Are Among Us

Chapter Three: Friends After All These Years

Mumbling softly to herself, Charity Longacre glanced towards the barn where she could spot her father and brothers working steadily. They were trying to prepare the entire farm for the guests that would begin arriving for the wedding ceremony tomorrow. 

Almost every family in Nappanee had accepted the invitation and would be there to help her celebrate her union with the love of her life, Jonah. She appreciated their help much more than she could possibly say. Charity had been waiting for this day for so long that she wanted everything to be perfect. 

Charity was so busy thinking about the plans for the next day that she didn't notice the almost giant-sized figure creeping up beside her. Even the slight creaking of the porch wouldn't distract the dreamy state of mind Charity had put herself in. The massive shadow got closer and closer and with each step seemed to be growing in size. Suddenly, the figure pounced and swept the young woman from her feet. 

Charity shrieked in surprise as she felt herself lifted away from the solid porch. A second later, she found that she was lying backwards across someone's back as her cap floated to the ground. She thought to herself, 'What is going on?' Her heart skipped a beat for a brief moment until she saw her captor. 

"Jonah Dewberry! What _are_ you doing?" the brunette asked her bear-like fiancé that currently was holding her in a very awkward upside down position. When he didn't answer right away, she continued to scream at him in a very unladylike manner. 

This strange behavior didn't bother Jonah at all. Sometimes he felt that Charity needed to relax and stop worrying so much. Plus he thought she was just too cute when she got angry. Enraged, his beautiful young fiance started to beat on his muscular back with her fists. 

Though the likelihood that she could hurt him was slim, Jonah decided to give her an even bigger scare. With careful ease and grace, the young man flipped Charity around until she was facing him. He tried his hardest to look stern and angry as his eyes met her dark ones. 

He cleared his throat before talking, "Now Charity...you know better than to beat on your husband-to-be....." 

"Well if that certain 'husband-to-be' happens to enjoy scaring his wife-to-be like that then he had better get used to being beat on. For I, personally, will not tolerate being made a fool of like that ever again. Let it be known that if you so much as think about pulling a stupid prank like that again, you will have to deal with the _un_comfort of a cold bed. Do you understand me, Jonah Dewberry?" Charity snapped with her eyes flashing. She was joking, of course, but she did enjoy seeing the powerful man before her dissolve into the persona of a scolded child. In a fit of mock anger, Charity snatched her white prayer cap from the porch and stomped into the house before slamming the door behind. 

Jonah's mouth crumbled when he heard his love speak to him in such harsh tones. He hadn't meant any harm! He only wanted to make her feel better for she had been so worried about the wedding and everything. Sighing to himself, Jonah turned and began shuffling down the steps towards his carriage. 

"Oh, Jonah! Can't you take a joke?" A soft voice spoke up from doorway. Surprised, Jonah swiveled around and blanched at Charity who was standing there looking extremely amused. 

"Why did you do that? I really thought I had made you mad when all I wanted to do was cheer you up! Don't trick me like that again, Charity!" Jonah responded with a slight bit of wounding in his tone. The woman above him only smiled in response. Jonah was about to grab her and haul her off to give a major tickle attack when the distant hum of a car engine sounded throughout the farm. 

Both of the young adults turned to face the driveway where a dark blue car was making its way towards the house. Jonah couldn't remember seeing a vehicle like that in town and headed towards it. 

"Who is that?" Charity asked in a confused manner. 

Jonah responded, "I'm not sure, sweetheart. Maybe its a tourist who lost their way or something. I'll take care of it." The man made his way to the car which parked a little bit away from the barn and the house. When he was halfway there, Jonah heard doors open and spotted two people emerge from the car. 

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Jonah called out to the two strangers as he jogged towards them. He could tell now that they were two women, one quite a bit younger than the other. It was the youngest of the duo that caught his interest right away. She was extremely beautiful with her long wavy hair that blew in breeze and her porcelain skin tone. But, it wasn't just her beauty that drew in the young Amish man. There was something vaguely familiar about this woman and he could not figure it out. 

"Jonah....Jonah Dewberry? Is that you?" The younger woman spoke in an awed voice. 

Jonah stared at her as she and her companion approached him, "Um...yes...I am Jonah Dewberry. How do you know my name?" 

The mystery beauty looked at him for a moment, "What do you mean? I know your name because I know _you_. Remember?" 

"I'm sorry. I can't recall someone like you, ma'am. Could you elaborate by giving me your name or something of that nature?" 

"Are you telling me that you don't recognize me at all?" 

"Well, you do seem somewhat familiar, but I can't figure out why." 

The older woman finally spoke up, "Well, honey, its not really a surprise. You have changed quite a lot over the last couple of years." 

"No, I haven't. I look the same as I did nine years ago when I last saw Jonah." The young lady replied. 

'Nine years? There's only one person I can think of who I haven't seen in nine years....' Jonah's musings were interrupted by the arrival of his fiancé behind him. 

Charity stood beside Jonah and stared at the young woman before her. Eventually the two females met gazes and Charity froze in place. Then, before she could comprehend what she was seeing, Charity threw herself into the strange woman's arms and hugged her tightly. 

"Charity! Oh, I've missed you so much! You look amazing!" The woman cried as she wrapped her arms around the young brunette. 

"Me?" Charity looked up into the female's face and smiled, "You're the one who looks beautiful, Leah." 

Jonah's heart stopped as soon as his love said the name _Leah_. Now, he knew where he had seen the dark-haired beauty before. She was Leah Lewis-Hall, the English girl who had fallen in love with Ethan and changed the lives of the strict Longacres. 

"Well, Jonah, aren't you going to welcome Leah?" Charity asked as she glanced at her frozen fiancé. 

Jonah stared into Leah's face and grinned, "It's wonderful to see you again, Leah. I assume you have come to attend our wedding?" 

"Yes, I have. How could I not come to the wedding of one of my best friends?" Leah responded with a joyous expression on her face. She regretted now all of the thoughts of doubt about coming to the wedding. Charity's smile was worth every bit of pain she might have to go through with seeing Ethan again. Leah reminded herself that she was not the same lovesick teenager she had been nine years ago. She would be strong this time when it came to her emotions. 

Ten minutes later, Charity pulled Leah into the crowded kitchen in order to reintroduce her. The large room was packed with women, all of them dressed in basic Amish dresses and prayer caps. Leah noticed a few familiar faces in the mass of people. Her friend led her to a smiling older lady who embraced Leah tightly. 

"Oh, Leah! It has been too long, my dear," Tillie Longacre gushed as she held the smaller female in her arms. Holding Leah by the shoulders, the Longacre matriarch looked her over with a great deal of scrutiny. The young woman was as beautiful as ever especially with her dark hair now flowing down her back in loose curls. And while she was dressed like most English, she was elegant in the long black skirt and cream-colored blouse. 

Leah smiled with remembrance about the kind and supportive Amish woman who had so graciously accepted her into the community. When Leah had been dating Ethan, she always felt like an outsider to his world, but Tillie always made sure that her son's English girlfriend felt comfortable and loved. 

She embraced the older lady one last time before speaking, "Mrs. Longacre. I've missed you so much these past couple of years." 

"And I you, Leah. When Charity told me she invited you to her wedding, I wasn't sure if you would accept under the circumstances nine years ago. I can't tell you how happy I am that I was wrong!" 

"You are too kind, Mrs. Longacre," Leah said. 

Tillie smiled, "Leah, we are both educated adults now. I would prefer for you to call me Tillie. Would that be all right with you?" 

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Charity joined in the joyous reunion, "Leah, let me introduce you to some of the other guests for the wedding." The beautiful brunette led her friend around the crowded kitchen introducing the dozen or so women. Leah faintly remembered some of the female's names, but there were a few new faces. 

She was overjoyed to see Charity's younger sister, Elizabeth, sitting at the long wooden table, glowing with happiness as she laid a hand on her swollen stomach, "Elizabeth! I've missed you as well. Congratulations on the baby!" 

"Thank you, Leah. I am so happy to see you again. Actually this is my second child." 

"Second? How old are you now, Elizabeth?" Leah asked. 

Elizabeth grinned, "I'm twenty-two. I have a son named Gideon who is two years old." 

"I'm so happy for you!" 

Then a pretty dark-haired woman strolled towards Leah. She seemed somewhat familiar, but Leah couldn't place her face. 

"It's nice to see you, Leah," the mysterious woman spoke softly as if afraid of angering her. 

"Hello....um....you too..." Leah stammered as she attempted to figure out why this girl seemed so familiar. 

A shadow of a smile flashed across the woman's face, "You don't remember me, do you?" 

Leah blushed, "I'm afraid not. You do seem familiar though..." 

"Leah, it's me, Martha Dewberry....though I'm now Martha Longacre." 

-------------- 

Yes, it's another cliffhanger! I absolutely love writing those even though I know, from personal experience, that they are pure torture for readers. 

I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter! I'm currently finishing up my senior year in high school so life is a bit chaotic to say the least. My free time has decreased dramatically these past few months so my writings are being delayed...unfortunately. 

Also, I knew this chapter would be hard to write, in order to get the emotions right, and I wanted to do a good job on it so there was quite a bit of editing involved. 

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Look for another one in the next month or so. Unfortunately, that's probably how long the delays between chapters will be until July or August. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for your patience and support! 51 reviews for two chapters! I have never gotten that much feedback! You guys are absolutely amazing! I will list individual thanks at the end of the next chapter! Keep on reviewing and I promise I will try to update sooner!! Thanks again!! 


End file.
